


【超蝙】do not jump to the conclusion

by phoenix_11



Category: superbat - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_11/pseuds/phoenix_11





	【超蝙】do not jump to the conclusion

{11}

Bruce有一个很大的浴室，两个洗手池、巨大的方形浴缸，独立的玻璃门淋浴房，有的时候Clark 都会觉得它太大了。

但显然不是现在。

Clark慢慢地亲吻着Bruce，他两只手都捧着他的脸，他们都没有费心去关浴室的门，两个人慢慢地向浴室深处走，直到Bruce的小腿碰上了浴缸的边缘。

“uh-uh。”Bruce不赞同地发出一个小声音，Clark去看他，但是只觉得Bruce的小腿缠上了自己的，然后“砰”的一声——Clark整个后背装上了淋浴房的玻璃墙。蝙蝠侠的擒拿术。

Bruce整个人扑上来，他的嘴唇在Clark的整个下巴游荡，只是游荡，暖暖的气息弄得Clark有些痒。

“你在冲过澡之前，绝对不允许碰我的浴缸。”

Clark点点头，把手放在Bruce的后腰把他使劲地拽向自己，Bruce被这一拽失了重心，嘴唇就狠狠地贴上了Clark，Clark一只手在身后摸索着找到了淋浴室的推拉门，将那一整块玻璃推开来：

“听你的，我在冲过澡之前，绝对不碰你的浴缸。”

Clark搂着Bruce的腰，没有停止亲吻他，他微微腾空一点，然后飘进了比地面高出一截的淋浴房，Bruce翻着白眼：“炫耀。”

Clark吃吃笑着，去摸水龙头，喷头最先喷出来的凉水激得两个人都一哆嗦。

“我们忘记脱衣服了。”Clark在Bruce的脖子里说。

没错，他们都忘脱衣服了。

Clark还穿着他的衬衣和西装裤，Bruce还穿着他的短袖T恤和家居裤，Clark随手一掰将水龙头开到了最大，淋浴头喷洒出来的已经温热了的细小水柱打在人身上还有点麻麻的疼，将他们俩都打湿了。

Bruce的衣服是棉质的，极其吸水，沉甸甸地挂在身上不舒服，于是Bruce打断了亲吻。

Clark直起身子，水温现在已经正常了，淋浴室里开始腾腾的升出热气，Clark还带着他的假眼镜，眼镜上起了雾，于是Clark就在这片朦胧中看着Bruce脱掉了上衣，露出了精壮结实又遍布疤痕的躯体。

“把他摘掉。”Bruce随手把湿沉的衣服扔到淋浴房外的地上，然后抬手不算温柔地一把摘掉了Clark的眼镜，以同样的方式扔出去：“你这样简直就像那个日本动漫里面戴眼镜的小学生。”

“我不知道你还看动漫。”Clark任由Bruce摘掉他的眼镜，他伸手去解Bruce家居裤的系带，连同底裤一起脱掉，学着Bruce把它们扔了出去，这次Bruce没有拒绝。

“Tim看，他说他可以从这里面学到分析案情的方法，但我知道他只是找借口不去完成作业。”

“Tim是个很聪明的孩子，学校的那些作业对他来说只是负担。”

“你又知道什么，他得做好自己得日常工作，我不照样要去开那些无聊又蠢透了的会议。”Bruce一边用力亲吻Clark的脖子一边去解Clark的衬衫，也不知道是因为衬衫沾了水还是什么，有一粒扣子就是太紧解不开，Bruce没有那个耐心，他一把将Clark的衬衫撕开了。

“hey，easy，tiger。”Clark配合着Bruce脱掉上衣，然后搂着Bruce的肩膀拉近他，在Bruce脖颈处缓慢却用力地亲吻。Clark的手紧紧按压着Bruce的后背一路顺着他的腰线向下滑，然后停在了那个挺翘的屁股上。

“嘶……”Bruce狠狠在Clark肩上咬了一口。

Clark轻轻地帮Bruce揉着，他的脸颊蹭着Bruce的头发，他感受着Bruce的亲吻——带了报复性的用上了牙齿的亲吻。

Bruce一把将Clark推在淋浴室玻璃的墙壁上，然后压在他身上，没错，赤裸着的Bruce，而Clark还穿着他的西装裤——Clark花了一秒钟哀悼他最好的一条裤子，他知道今晚之后这条裤子一定得进垃圾箱——Bruce啃咬着Clark脖子上那一块会让他呻吟的地方，用他渐渐的犬牙用力地磨，舌尖也在四周打转儿。

听到Clark愉悦的喘息时，Bruce坚定地滑了下去，他双手灵活地解开Clark的皮带，随手扯开了拉链，Bruce单膝点地，双手握着Clark的大腿根，拇指在腿根缝隙的那片薄薄的皮肤上摩挲，然后张开嘴，把Clark勃起的阴茎含了进去。

“Wow，”Clark发出声音时Bruce抬起了头看他一眼，Clark仰着头，并没有看见Bruce戏谑地笑了笑。Bruce含得更深了一些，他用火热的口腔裹住Clark的阴茎，用力地吮吸着，野蛮地舔舐着。

Bruce的眼睛紧紧盯着Clark，关注着他每一个细微的表情变化，他整个口腔包裹着Clark，含得很深，用喉口紧紧裹住Clark，直到生理上接受不了时才吐了出来，舌尖却不屈不挠地立刻舔过柱身，描摹上面虬结的青筋，他的眼睛在Clark脸上游走、探寻，Clark闭着眼睛，愉悦与情欲一览无遗。Bruce埋下头用心地照料到每一个地方，头顶传来尖锐的吸气声和急促的喘息，Bruce扣紧了Clark的大腿，用牙齿轻轻磕着Clark阴茎的头部，带来的痒麻让Clark原本只是轻轻插进Bruce发丝的手不自禁地收拢和伸张。Bruce知道，对于这个氪星人来说，牙齿是最好的工具，Bruce从来都是知道审时度势的那一个，他从来都很擅长利用一切能被利用的东西。

Clark插在Bruce头发里那只手滑了下来，抓在他肩上，收紧——他要到了。

Bruce了解这个讯息，他用舌头和牙齿将Clark裹得更紧，他的口腔里有着甜蜜的麻木感，他男朋友的阴茎充实地填在里面，他含得很深，仰俯起伏着，然后——他停了下来。

Clark那一刻的神情绝对是精彩的，Bruce挑着嘴角无声一笑，然后抓着Clark的两只手借力贴着他站起来去亲吻他的嘴唇。Bruce有意将脚向后挪了挪，避免和Clark的下半身接触。

Clark睁开眼睛瞪着他，他们在亲吻，离得特别近，Bruce看到Clark的瞳色变得很深，他在Clark开口之前说话了：

“你说你想弥补我，你想留住我，是不是，Clark？”

Clark的表情虽然很精彩，但是他依旧努力去认真地点头。

“我今天晚上求了你好多次，字面意义，我说了很多次求你了。”

Clark没有说话。

“我也不是要你求我，那样太傻了。但是我要你要答应我一件事。”Bruce一点一点的啄吻着Clark，他的手在Clark的大腿和腹部游走：“就一件事，怎么样？”

Bruce看着Clark用力而快速地点了点头，才胜利地笑了，他重新跪下来，用尽全身解数催发着Clark的高潮。

Clark颤抖着射在他的嘴里，他试图推开Bruce，但是，自然而然的，没有起作用。Bruce吞咽着，急促起伏的胸膛让Clark感到着迷，他弯腰穿入Bruce的腋下一把将他可恶又可爱的恋人捞起来，用力扣着Bruce的腰把他拉近一个深吻。他们交换嘴里咸涩的味道，却有着非一般的甜蜜意味。

这个吻一直持续到Bruce极度缺氧地用指尖抓挠他的胸膛才停止。

“你要我答应你什么事？”Clark在Bruce的凶猛的换气声中嘶哑地问。

Bruce的脸色因为缺氧而有些发白，他还在Clark怀中，两个人的下半身贴在一起，Bruce一手掌根抵在Clark结实的胸肌上，在换气的间隙一抽一抽地说：“等会儿我再告诉你。”

 

{12}

Bruce勾着Clark倒退着走出淋浴房，Clark跟随着Bruce，迈上了冰凉的瓷砖地板，他们蜷缩着脚趾站在地上接吻，然后Bruce用舌头推着Clark坐进浴缸里。

巨大的浴缸光滑而冰冷。

Bruce分开腿坐在Clark平坦的小腹上，探手按了几下，有温热的水流从几个入水口流出来，汇集在浴缸里。

“在你这个老式的宅子里，到处都是先进的智能电器。”Clark躺在浴缸里，一双小腿还搭在外面，从他这个角度看去的Bruce，完美的不可思议。

“你必须每次都感叹一遍吗？”Bruce弯下腰去亲吻Clark，他的嘴唇，他的脖子，他的胸膛，Clark抚摸着Bruce的身体，任由慢慢涨起来的水浸透他的头发，没过他的耳朵。

“对，没错，你不用呼吸，那你现在可以起来了吗？”

Bruce坐直了身体，Clark一直在抚摸他，这让他感觉挺舒服，他看着Clark的脸刚刚淹没在清透的温水里，水波让他的脸有些变形，却出奇的好看，尤其是那双蓝眼睛。

Clark咧嘴笑了，他“呼”地坐起来，扬起的水花扑了Bruce一脸，Bruce下意识抬手去揉眼睛，Clark两手握住Bruce的肋骨，收起腿在浴池边上一蹬，带着Bruce滑到浴缸另一边。

Clark靠坐在浴缸里，面对面抱着Bruce，Clark的一只手不由分说地探下去抚摸Bruce，他的温暖的大手有着薄薄的茧子，麻麻苏苏地照料着Bruce的每一个角落，Bruce喘息着努力维持着平衡，不让自己从Clark身上摔下去。

Clark一手伸到Bruce背后，拖着他的臀部让他在自己身上转了个圈，现在Bruce整个人都坐在Clark怀里，Clark两手环绕住他，抚摸着他。

Bruce仰起头，靠在Clark的肩窝，努力地喘息着：“Clark，慢一点……太快了……”Clark亲吻着Bruce的耳朵，脸颊，脖子，Clark嘘声说道：

“Bruce，你刚刚要我答应你什么事？”

明显蝙蝠侠的自我控制能力要比超人好，他衡量了一下自己的身体状况，决定不能现在告诉Clark。

“那得看你做的怎么样。”Bruce回过头来亲吻Clark的鼻子尖。

难得轮到Clark翻白眼，他没说话，专心到手上的工作。

Bruce颤抖着达到高潮。

Clark保持着拥抱着Bruce的姿势坐着，谁也没说话。

“我看我们还得回淋浴间去。”Bruce打破了宁静。

“嗯哼。”

“Clark？”

“嗯？”

Bruce在Clark怀抱里转了个圈，温热的水让他整个身子轻飘飘的，Bruce看向Clark。

“那件事，我要你答应我的那件事，你已经答应我的那件事。”

Clark不动声色地点点头。

“你得让我做一次Top。”

Bruce紧紧地盯着Clark，捕捉他的每一个微表情。

Clark只是笑了。

“说的好像你没做过似的。”Clark的目光很温柔，他看Bruce的样子有点像看一个闹脾气的孩子，充满了宠溺。

Bruce翻了个白眼：“那是很久以前的事情了好吗？”

Clark忍不住去亲Bruce：“也没有那么久。”

Bruce明显在享受Clark的亲吻和拒绝Clark的亲吻之中挣扎，Clark低声笑了：“当然，当然，Bruce，超人可从来不食言——不过，我们现在得先洗澡。”

Clark把Bruce托出水面，飘进了淋浴间，淋浴间的水洒一直没有关，整个淋浴间暖洋洋的。

在这之后又过了一个小时，两个人才仰面倒进了那张蓬松柔软的大床。

“睡吧，Bruce。”Clark搂着Bruce，一只手伸过去帮他揉捏着依旧疼痛的屁股。

但是Bruce却推开一点瞪向Clark。

“Bruce？”

“你答应过的。”Bruce严肃地说。

“我答应过是没错，但我没答应你是今天。”Clark笑得像阳光一样。

“狡猾！”Bruce恶狠狠地一拳打在Clark胸口，发出沉闷地一声响。

“我有什么办法，”Clark丝毫没有受影响：“我的男朋友是蝙蝠侠，多多少少我能学点儿什么。”

Bruce瞪着他不说话。

“哦，宝贝。”Clark笑着把Bruce搂进怀中，在他的眼皮上温柔地亲吻。

Bruce几乎是立刻放松了浑身的肌肉，他哼哼着环抱住Clark。

然后就在Clark温柔的抚摸和亲吻中，Bruce睡着了。

{13}

Bruce在黎明时分醒来。

半掩的纱质窗帘外面，是淡青色的天空，微弱的光线透进来，让整间卧室显得极其朦胧，Bruce撑起一只胳膊，仔细看着身边依旧在睡梦中的Clark。

他们昨天睡下的时候，已经是凌晨了，他们甚至都没有去夜巡——Clark向他保证一直留意着整个Gotham的动向，Bruce也不知道自己知道之后是赞同还是不赞同。

他昨天被Clark打了的地方已经不是那么疼了——这多亏了Clark给他的按摩——但是依旧有点儿疼，Bruce偷偷把手伸到后面揉了揉。

Bruce盯着Clark的睡颜，出起了神。

其实在和Clark的感情中，Bruce并不觉得十分满意，当然，第一个吻是很完美的，一次任务结束的晚上，Clark从废墟里把Bruce拉起来，等他意识过来，他们已经吻在了一起——看在上帝的份儿上，他们还在半空中，脚底下是炸成碎片的楼房——可在确认关系之后，一切的走向都变了样。

因为Clark在Metropolis，Bruce在Gotham，他们都不希望放弃自己的任务和责任，所以多数情况下，他们是通过手机联系的——当然，Bruce打算在Metropolis选址建一幢W.E.的大楼作为分公司，不过他什么都没透露给Clark——按照Bruce的习惯，他会每隔两三天在午餐休息的时候打一个电话给Clark，说不了两句就挂断了，但是Clark坚持每天晚上九点钟左右都给他打电话。Bruce不明白这样的意义何在，但是他仍旧配合着Clark，有的时候只是简单的互报平安，有的时候他们会聊得很晚。

Clark就是这样，他会告诉他有些情绪不是什么坏事，他会在他控制自己的时候告诉他，或者找人告诉他（一般情况下这个人都是Alfred），他没有必要把所有事情都埋在心里。Clark总会要求Bruce多一些的展露感情，因为“他不会读心术”。

显然超人也不是全能的。

但是Clark希望他和他几个孩子多说说话这个要求就太过分了，他又没有和他的孩子“在一起”，Bruce撇了撇嘴。

Bruce简直不想回忆他被逼无奈去找孩子们聊天的场景。Damian像往常一样，对他的父亲毕恭毕敬而礼貌，Tim像是被人当头打了一棍，Jason则是直接转身拒绝了交流。但是当他打电话给Dick的时候，才是真正的滑稽——在他忍受不了Dick的尖叫，皱着眉头准备挂电话的时候Clark接了过去——“哦，天啊，吓死我了。”Dick的声音清清楚楚的从听筒里传出来：“我还以为B快死了，你知道，他从来不会主动打电话，只要他打电话过来就从来没好事。”

Bruce那时候觉得应该在Clark的饮料里放氪石试剂，让他永远说不出话来。

但这只是冰山之一角，九牛之一毛。

Clark很介意他每次夜巡到太晚，他总是希望蝙蝠侠能尽量早的结束夜巡，回来休息。当然他在这方面做得还可以，他虽然抱怨，却从来没有干涉过——或许是他也清楚作为超级英雄有的时候这并不受人为控制——不过Tim在这件事情上是他的帮凶，只要这一晚Gotham没有什么事情发生，Tim就会在一边不似往常的话多，旁敲侧击的说些应该早些回去这是Clark所希望的你应该早点休息B你明天早上还有会议你不能睡一早上睡过了会议之类的话，这使得Bruce很恼火（他已经有一个Dick了，他不需要另外一个Dick），后来他就不带Tim出来夜巡了，但是第二天Clark就在电话里面提到了红罗宾——所以你看，Clark还是这一切的背后谋划者。

Clark也很介意他受伤，就好像他知道什么是伤口似的。其实Bruce明白，与其说Clark介意，不如说他担心和心疼，是啊，他是人类，Clark不是，所以除了显而易见的伤口，Bruce都会对Clark隐瞒他自己的伤势。Bruce只是觉得这样能让Clark少一点担心，嘿，他是关心他男朋友的

但是显然Clark不这么认为。

有一次他试图隐瞒他断了一段臂骨的事实（其实根本没有断了那么严重，只是有点裂开了！）——当然Clark当天晚上就发现了，他那天出奇的热情，可惜Bruce的骨头接受不了这种热情，Clark把他的手举起来，然后他就发现了——从此每个一段时间，Clark都会想方设法让Bruce做一次全身检查（“全身检查或者X光透视视线，你选吧。”）。

Bruce从来都是掌控一切的那个人，他制定计划，他有备用方案，他甚至有备用方案失效之后的备用方案，他希望一切都在他的控制范围之内的，他从来都是这样。但是和Clark在一起的越久，他就越发现自己不断地被影响，在改变，从生活的各方各面。

Bruce不能说自己喜欢这种感觉，但是令人惊奇的是，他也不讨厌。

而且他其实根本就没有说不这一个选项是不是？因为他的男朋友会毫不犹豫地用实际行动去影响Bruce——问问他现在的屁股就知道了——Clark会在和Bruce关于睡觉问题上的争吵中一把将Bruce扛在肩上，一路从蝙蝠洞扛到了卧室；超人也会在蝙蝠侠面对反派的攻击孤注一掷的时候毫不犹豫的挡在他身前，然后直接搂着他的腰将他带离现场。如此种种不一，但是有个共性，就是都太、丢、人、了。前面那件事，Bruce拒绝Clark睡到他的床上来，后面那件事，蝙蝠侠和超人大吵了一架。

很可惜，他的男朋友除了有无坚不摧的钢铁之躯，还有无坚不摧的厚脸皮。

Clark有一条线，Bruce能感觉出来，平常Clark都是那个温柔的Clark，但只要他触碰这条线的时候，Clark就会变得很固执、很专制。

在这之前怎么没发现超人还有这样子的一面？早知道他这样就不答应和他在一起了。

Bruce狠狠地瞪着Clark，最终还是挫败地叹了口气。

他有什么办法呢？

Bruce伸手去摸Clark额前的头发。

Bruce觉得在这一切之后，他或许应该讨厌Clark，恨Clark，甚至离开Clark，但是Bruce知道他是爱着Clark的，感觉骗不了人，每次看到Clark的来电，他都会忍不住微笑，每次看到Clark的邮件，他都会感到自己心跳加快，每次超人有任务，他都神经紧绷地监控着一切。

Bruce回想起不久前在浴室里，Clark对他说的话。

“我们有半个月都没能见面了。”Clark从背后搂着Bruce，热水从喷头洒在他们的身上，可是Clark更热一些：“我很想你，我匆匆赶过来，只想和我的男朋友安安稳稳的过一个周末。可是我却发现你……你有没有想过我的感受……你这个自私的……”Clark没有说下去，他只是用力的把Bruce抱在怀里。

Bruce将Clark的头发顺了顺，重新躺下来，小心的挪了挪，闭上眼睛。


End file.
